


Somei Yoshino

by Chronolith



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, "waiting" & "Mad Hatter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somei Yoshino

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms nearly made hir sick, but se stood beneath them, waiting patiently as se did every year at this time, in the place. Se loathed this park with its meaningless little symbols of piece that se wanted to smash--or, more appealingly, seduce someone who actually cared for these symbols to smash in a fit of desire or rage. But se stood under these trees with their trembling blossoms and waited.

"Here again, Hatter?" It would be, of course, Mudo Setsuna, the irritating Messiah-no-longer who would interrupt hir patient vigil. "I'd almost start to think you were waiting for me, we keep meeting up like this."

Se sneered at him. "This one is not waiting for _you_."

"He's not coming back as Kira, you know," Setsuna told him, apropos nothing. Se meet his curious brown eyes and amused hirself imagining them filled with agony. "He's gone."

"One knows that." Se knew and it was like an aching endless stiletto in hir chest. Where ever hir beloved Lord had gone, he was not coming back in any of the places that se would know to look. "That is not the reason one waits."

Setsuna stuck his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels, considering hir. "Not me, not Kira-sempai, so who would you actually wait for?"

Se did not bother to dignify this with a response. It was a question the Messiah-no-longer always asked. Every year. It irritated hir almost as much as the cherry blossoms. But the Messiah-no-longer loved this particular game and played it without fail every year since he had first found hir waiting patiently under the cherry blossoms of Yoyogi park.

Setsuna hit his fist against his hand in a parody of excited, sudden understanding. Belial resisted the urge to roll hir eyes, wouldn't do to encourage his ridiculousness.

"Kurai! You are waiting for Kurai," Setsuna pronounced, clearly feeling smug with this sudden deduction.

"Why would one wait for one's Lord's Noble Wife here?" Belial asked with feigned patience. "One could easily wait for her in the pleasant surroundings of Hell where one's every whim are met by those who adore one?"

"Because you don't like those who love you like that," Setsuna told hir with that disconcerting directness. A clearness that saw through hir veils and shields and left her bare. "Because Kurai left to rebuild her kingdom and you wait for her here, every year."

Belial had nothing to say to this and thus se said nothing. Of course, se also said nothing because se knew it would irritate him terribly.

Setsuna dropped into a bench. Apparently their yearly act was over. More a farce, a false act of friendship than anything else. "You know why I come every year?"

"One hardly knows, nor wishes to even guess why," se replied.

"To keep you company," he said, ignoring hir irritated response. "And because I miss her too. Can't really tell Sara that, you know? That would make any girlfriend mad."

Se looked at his open, welcoming grin and wished to rip it from his face leaving deep bloody furrows across his face. There were few who could irritate hir into such yearnings, but the Messiah-no-longer was a unique sort. But, still, se appreciated the sentiment and, perhaps, even the company. "Perhaps you should return to her then."

"Yeah, probably," Setsuna replied without moving. They stayed in silence that was almost, but not quite, companionable. Se found his presence, even when silent, to be a nearly unbearable irritation rubbing against hir skin like heated sand. But se would not break this silence. "So, you haven't hear from her either?"

Se contemplated ignoring the Messiah-no-longer but decided that this would not be the wisest idea. "One's Lord's Wife need only to whisper her request for my presence and I would appear within the shadows."

"So... that's a no," Setsuna said and bounced to his feet, brushing off his shirt. Se frowned at the small flurry of cherry blossoms that resulted from this. "Well. See you next year then."

Se said nothing as he walked away, jaunty as ever. The cherry blossoms swirled around his feet like some sort of pet eager for petting. Even without the power of Alexial the world responded to him differently.

Se reached out a hand and considered the cherry blossom petal that came to rest upon it. One more year, five so far in total, since Kurai came to hir announcing her intentions. Five years since one's Lord's Wife (self proclaimed, but se had never saw the need to correct or change this) had come asking that se wait for her in the park where Kurai and Setsuna had first met. Five years of waiting had made the cherry blossoms and statutes hateful to hir.

But even when the sweet smell of cherry blossoms had become hateful and se had learned to contemplate the ways that simple symbols could upset hir nigh to death se had not yet come to hate Setsuna even though se knew Kurai loved the Messiah-no-longer. Se wondered at her own perversity. That se should always love ones who never loved hir best.

Still, se waited under the cherry blossoms. Waited for hir name--any of hir names--to be even whispered near shadows.


End file.
